


How Could This Happen?

by Luvlives4eva



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Another Story spoilers, Another story, Character Death, F/M, Yeah...this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvlives4eva/pseuds/Luvlives4eva
Summary: What if she did take the elixir?...And what if something went horribly wrong?





	How Could This Happen?

_Ah everything is going fantastic! Just a few more preparations and all will be set and ready._

Today was a very big day. The day ____ would finally, officially join Ray in paradise. He had watched her for so long, waiting for the right moment to approach her. It had been such a tremendous relief for ____ to come along so eagerly to help him. Her kindness and sincerity had filled his heart with something he had never felt before. But he had to admit, he still couldn’t put a finger on what that feeling was exactly. 

“Everything is going accordingly, now I just need to get the bouquet together.” he mumbled to himself. 

What Ray did know was that he enjoyed having ____ around. Going to visit her everyday was like a massive exhale after holding his breath all day. Seeing her beautiful face and warm smile reminded him that she was actually there. He wished to stay with her longer. Not to be pressed to leave early from tea, or being preoccupied during their special moments when they got to chat. 

_Oh and the walk in the garden…_

One of the best times he’s had at Mint Eye, but he wouldn’t dare tell the savior. When he watched her eyes light up when she first saw all the flowers- oh he thought his heart had stopped at that breathtaking sight. 

And tonight he would see it again! After the ceremony, he’d take her for another (hopefully longer) moonlit walk through the garden. Everything would be perfect. 

Taking a quick look at the time on the monitor, he straightened up his coat and made ready to leave. 

But something caught his eye on his way out. 

_The elixir._

He paused at the door and looked at it for a moment. He had remembered how much she enjoyed sweets, so he did his best to make the bitter drink a little sweeter but… Something was off. An uneasy feeling swept over him. Why was he feeling this way? This was a good thing! After the ceremony, everything would be perfect. She’d be with him forever, what he always wanted. 

Yet…why was he feeling this way? 

_Maybe…maybe she didn’t need this? Maybe she shouldn’t-_

“Ray.” A firm voiced startled him out of his reverie. 

“A-ah savior! I’m very sorry, is something the matter? Do you need something?” he said quickly, feeling his heart begin to race. 

Her stoic expression remained on her face as she scanned the room. “No. I’m just here to make sure everything is prepared for our special guest’s ceremony.” Her eyes landed on the elixir resting on a table near the middle of the room. “Good, good.” she hummed. 

She veered her piercing green eyes at him. “I trust you will take good care of her this evening then?” 

Ray felt his heart clench slightly at her words. “Y-yes savior, everything will go accordingly.” he stammered. 

She curled her lips upward. “Good boy, I’ll take leave to my quarters then. I expect to hear from you after.” And just as quickly she had came, she left. 

Ray looked back to the elixir as he held the door open. _If that’s what the savior wants, I guess it’s decided then._

With a small sigh, he exited his work room and made for her room. He found himself feeling giddy at the thought of seeing her angelic, smiling face in a few moments. As he walked, he steadied himself. 

Nothing could go wrong this evening. 

Nothing.

* * *

*knock knock*

“____? It’s me Ray, are you ready for this evening?” he called, leaning into the door.

“Ah yes! Sorry, give me one second!” He heard her scurry across the room. 

Opening the door, she beamed her radiant smile at him. “Hello Ray, are you doing well this evening? I haven’t heard from you all day.” she asked slightly concerned.

His heart skipped a beat at her sincerity. “Yes, I’m doing wonderful in fact. I’m sorry I had to leave you alone for today, I had to make sure everything was perfect for your ceremony.” he affirmed. 

She caught his hand in hers and squeezed it slightly. “About that…” she whispered, lowering her head. “What…do I have to do? I’m still not clear on what is actually happening.” He thought he felt her tremble. 

Worry filled his heart as he saw her face contort in doubt. “W-well, if you want to continue helping me, the savior requires that you become apart of our community. Apart of our paradise!” he looked hopeful in his words. 

She grimaced a little at hearing that title. 

**Savior**. 

“Ray…” she squeezed his hand again. “I don’t know about this. I’m worried…not only for myself, but you as well. I care about you so much, so I need you to be honest with me, okay? Is this a cul-“

“Mr. Ray.” A believer spoke up from down the hall. 

Surprised, the pair shot their heads up. 

“What is it?” Ray asked visibly irritated at the interruption. 

“The savior would like you to proceed with the ceremony as quickly as possible. There is much work to be done.” he finished his message and stared for a moment. “For eternal paradise…” the believer took his leave. 

After a brief pause, Ray turned back to face ____. “There’s no need to be worried. This will be a wonderful occasion. Afterwards, you can go anywhere you like on the property and we’ll be able to see each other more!” his eyes glowed at the thought. “I promise I’ll always protect you.” he breathed. 

____ bit her lip in thought as he gazed into his eyes. With a small sigh, she steeled herself and nodded. “Okay Ray, I trust you. I’m still not sure about this, but as long as you’re by my side.” 

Not knowing how to react, a heavy blush filled his cheeks. Knowing she didn’t like the habit of his, he bit back a self-deprecating comment. After all, she wanted him to think higher of himself. And now that she’ll be apart of everything, he’ll need to work hard to do so. 

A smile crossed his face at that thought. _She’ll finally be able to stay for good. I’ll do anything to make her happy._

“A-ah we should probably get going! We have other things to do after the ceremony, so we best get it done quickly.” 

* * *

Ray turned around with the bottle in his hand and made his way over to ____. “This elixir will make you happy. You prove that you belong here by taking this elixir.” he spoke softly as he slowly grabbed her hand. 

“Then you can officially become a resident of this place. You can stay here with me forever…” 

____ tensed slightly as she stared at the bottle. Trying not to cause an issue, she spoke timidly. “That looks a little suspicious Ray.” 

“Ah,” he caressed the top of her hand with his thumb. “That’s probably because it’s your first time seeing it.” he affirmed. “There’s no way I would make you sad ____. All I wish is for your happiness.”

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, eyes darting between his and the bottle. 

“You can become happy..and get a glimpse of what paradise is like..” his gaze turned downward. He began repeating the very words the savior had told him. “You’ll get to realize what a true happiness is little by little!”

“But Ray..I am happy..” she began softly and saw his eyes flicker at the comment.

“You have shown me such kindness and sincerity over the past few days, me- a mere game tester.” she gestured to herself. “My happiness comes from the little, positive things in my life…and…being able to see your smiling face every time you come to my room.” she smiled at him. 

Ray’s heart filled with that familiar feeling once again. He wanted nothing more than to cast aside the elixir that she obviously didn’t need and take her to the garden already. 

“____ I-“ he was stopped by his own thoughts. 

_But if she doesn’t drink it…the savior will make her leave. She had been so persistent..he couldn’t avoid it any longer._

He gazed at his feet, fearing rejection. “T-the contract won’t be complete if you don’t drink it..” he murmured. “Can’t you trust me…just one more time?” 

Slowly, ____ took the bottle from his hand and sighed. “I trust you Ray… But please promise me one thing.” she uncorked the bottle.

Ray perked up at her words. “Anything ____!”

Bringing the bottle up and stopping just at her lips, she whispered. “Promise me after this…we’ll work to make ourselves happier and happier everyday…but without this elixir, without whatever this…savior is telling you.”

He felt a pang in his chest, that unfamiliar feeling getting stronger and stronger. 

“I…I promise.” The words came out almost effortlessly.

She flashed her beautiful smile at him once again. “Thank you Ray.” 

“Well,” she looked at the bottle for what seemed to be the millionth time. “Here goes nothing.” 

He watched her grimace as she began to down the elixir. 

Worry filled him as her face cringed even more. _Oh no…I didn’t make it sweet enough!_

*COUGH COUGH*

“____! Are you okay?” he quickly went to her side and patted her on the back.

*COUGH* “I-I’m-“ *COUGH* “I-I’m okay Ray.” she said shakily, clutching her chest. 

“I’m so sorry, I tried to make it as sweet as I could.” he whimpered watching her heave.

____ gasped shakily, a small wheeze emitted from her throat. “I-is it supposed to h-hurt this much?” she winced and fell to her knees. 

Ray’s stomach lurched seeing her in pain. “I’m sorry…but it’s over now!” he mustered up a bit of false hope. The elixir always went down hard, but he’s never seen a reaction like this. Not even from himself.

“Ughh..” *wheeze* “R-Ray!” she gasped, eyes wide. “I-I can’t catch my breath!” *COUGH* 

In an instant, panic riddled his body. _What’s happening? WHAT’S WRONG?_

Almost off instinct, Ray scooped her into his arms and barreled towards the door. 

“HELP SHE CAN’T BREATHE!” he screamed as he burst into the hallway. Her soft wheezing filled the air and she clutched his jacket. Ray yelled and whipped his head left and right. The halls were bare, nobody was there. _WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?_

Hot tears raced down his cheeks as he ran towards the doors leading to the garden. “PLEASE, PLEASE!! SOMEBODY HELP!” he sobbed. 

Holding her steady in his arms, he ran outside towards the garden. _The watchmen have to be there! They’re always there!_

Approaching the garden, no one was in sight. He felt ____ begin to tremble in his arms as she let out a small whimper. 

With tears still pouring down his face, Ray laid her down on the bench near the white roses. “____, ____ you’re going to be okay.. Y-you have to be.” he continued to cry. 

She looked up at him as her breathing turned shallow and raspy. “R-Ray..” she brought a shaky hand up to his cheek. 

_She feels so…_ **_cold._ **

“This is not your fault.” she whispered. “You’re so good…” Tears began to slowly stream down her cheeks to her neck. 

Ray saw the rise in her chest begin to slow and panic filled him once again. He turned away from her to scream out for help again. “HELP PLEASE!! SOMEBODY! I KNOW YOU CAN SEE US! SHE’S,” his voice cracked. “I CAN’T LET HER D-“ 

____ turned his face back to her. “Shhhh..” she gently wiped away the tears that poured from his eyes. “T-they’re not coming honey…” her solemn gaze turned upward to the night sky. “Look how pretty the m-moon is tonight Ray.” she spoke weakly. 

“____, p-please tell me what I can do. I c-can’t lose you.” 

She winced from the pain in her chest. “I’ll always be with you honey..always. But please..escape this place, remember our promise.” 

“_-____ please!!” he wept.

“Promise me you’ll find yourself, b-be healthy, a-and happy.” her voice began to fade.

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me! Please, please!!” 

She looked him in the eyes one last time.

“I love you Ray.”

…

…

He whipped his head up to the sky, not being able to handle seeing her eyes close. 

“DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU ALL!! I KNOW YOU CAN SEE ME!!” he heaved, feeling his stomach retch. “SHE DID NOTHING WRONG! BASTARDS, SHE WAS ALL I HAD!!” he screamed so loud, he felt his throat strain. 

Weeping up at the moon, Ray felt that familiar feeling again. That feeling, that throughout his time at this godforsaken place, he had never once felt. 

He knew what it was now. 

But it was too late. 

Letting out his helpless sobs, he turned and held her form desperately. 

.

.

**_I love you too_ ____. **


End file.
